


What would you do

by Yelena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Human!Naomi, Mesopotamia, Naoley, Naomi is called Evangeline in the beginning, No beta reader, Prostitution, You'll understand it later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelena/pseuds/Yelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was summoned to a crossroad in Mesopotamia so he decided to stay and try to make a few more deals. He found a greek prostitute named Evangeline and thought he could do something for her, but for the first time he found himself in front of someone who didn't want anything that could be given. If only he knew she was an angel of the Lord... if only she could remeber who she really was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you do

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, which means I'm really sorry for any mistake. You can always alert me about it, tough, I'll fix everything I can.

Back in that time, Crowley was just a salesman. He wasn't more important than any other demon he knew, and he was inferior to so many it was annoying. His job was quite simple: make deals that would send human souls to hell. Bargaining and fucking people's life was his especiality, and he loved it. Unfortunatelly, people didn't want different things these days.

He was summoned somewhere in Uruk, southern Mesopotamia, by a man who wanted to be rich. Funny how every human wanted the same thing: money or sex. Sometimes the asked for fame, wich was just a most pleasurable way to get both. Crowley wondered if it'd change someday, but he doubted it. For now, he'd just talk to some people and see if he could buy one or two souls for a more interesting price.

He was in town for three days when he saw her: a beautiful teenage girl leaving a tavern and waving to the owner of the place while unting her apron. She had a greek accent and smiled like a kid, but her face changed when she thought no one could see her. She looked so tired Crowley amost felt sorry for her. It seemed like her previous smile was false and she didn't have a reason to be happy. The demon followed her while she walked very slowly, like it wasn't dangerous for a girl to walk all by herself late night. But she worked at a tavern, she wouldn't be afraid if a man harassed her. Even so, she jumped when Crowley poped up in front of her.

"Hello, darling." He said with a very kind smile, but the girl just sighed and looked for patience. "What's your name?"

"Evangeline." She answered with a very tired voice as she tried to walk away, but Crowley stood on her way. "Look, I just got out of work and I'm very tired. Unless you have something really important to tell me, wich I doubt, I'd like to go home."

"I'm very sorry, Evangeline. My name is Crowley and I wanted to offer you something."

"I don't think you own anything I want."

"And what is that that you want? Or need? I can give it to you, darling, you just have to ask."

"I want to go home, eat something and sleep until it's time to go back to my job. I saw you outside the tavern, you know where I work and I promisse you can offer me anything you want tomorrow after ordering a glass of wine. Good night."

She tried to walk away again and this time Crowley left her. 

"I'll see you again some day, darling." He said loud so she could hear by the distance. She turned around to wave her last goodbye and kept walking. 

The thing is: Crowley didn't show up the next day or the day after that. Evangeline was sure he was just a creepy man with a foreign accent who wanted to buy a night with a harlot, but she was just a girl who moved to a strange land to work for seventeen hours a day as a waitress and earn a little money to keep herself and her little sister.

* * *

Five years after he first met Evangeline, Crowley was back to Uruk. He had said he would see her again some day, he just didn't say he would wait until she had something interesting to ask. She was the first human ever to deny a deal because she didn't want anything, and for that he wanted her in hell no matter what. Maybe she'd become a demon someday and he'd have her by his side. It was just an utopic idea, but be liked that.

So he returned to Uruk and the first thing he did was look for the tavern where Evangeline used to work. Used to, because the owner of the place hadn't see her for years. Crowley found out her sister died because of a fever and, after that, she decided to leave. "Maybe she returned to Greece. It's her homeland after all." the tavern-man sugested, but Crowley didn't think so. No one would go so far away and come back unless it was a really stupid person. Evangeline didn't seem stupid at all.

It took a few more months for then to meet again in Lagash. It wasn't far from Uruk, but a much less important city. For some reason it was very difficult to track that girl, wich made Crowley more and more intrigued. He knew she was there, but couldn't find her exact location. It was like she was everywhere and anywhere at the same time.

One night, after making a very boring deal, Crowley decided to try his luck at a bawdy house. The men in there wouldn't have much to ask, no. They were already rich and their money was buying sex, what else could they want? But the girls... Oh, the girls might have dreams to achieve or at least interesting stories to tell. The demon liked stories, there was no chance that would be a wasted night.

Loud music was playing inside the brothel and five or six stripers were dancing on a stage, under the heat and low light of many candles. Almost anyone was watching them, since most of the men had a nice couch beneath their asses and a hot girl over their laps. As Crowley walked closer to the stage, a girl kneeled in front of him and the stage was high enough so her waist was right in front of his face. The demon smiled and put a golden coin on her waistband. "There's much more where it came from, darling." He said aloud so she could hear him over the music. She stood on her hands and knees so her face was in front of him, but he couldn't see her throught the dark veil that covered everything beneath her eyes.

"I believe you, since you really honor your word." She whispered on his ear and that voice was so familiar he felt a shiver up his spine. 

"Who are you?" Crowley asked just to be sure. Finding her on that place seemed too good to be true.

Evangeline laughed was she took off the veil and jumped out of the stage. 

"I don't remember your name, but I can't believe you don't remember me." She was wearing nothing but a waistband that tied a single veil in front of her underbelly and Crowley couldn't help staring at her perfect body. "Like what you see?"

"Hell, yeah..." Crowley said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her throught the back door. They found themselves on a desert balcony where no one could see them. He would fuck her right there, but curiosity made him control himself. "Why are you up in there, dancing for cash? I guess a whole alots changed since the last time we met."

Her smile vanished with that question. Evangeline looked away and bited her lower lip before let go a heavy sigh. "Can you just fuck me and pay for it? Or change the subject, at least."

She just couldn't look at his face and he didn't know why. She looked wrecked and Crowley thought the veil she took off wasn't just to cover her face, it hide what she felt about... whatever it was.

"I looked for you in the tavern, they told me about your sister. I'm sorry." He'd punch himself if he could because he was sorry for real. He was a demon and he was sorry for a girl he never saw just because her sister intrigued him. "Although I don't believe one would leave a prosperous land like Uruk and become a prostitute somewhere else just because of a grieving."

"What would you do..." She began to speak low, still looking everywhere but at Crowley, then he cupped her chin and made her look into his eyes. She stared at him for a second before speaking again. "What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone in the bedroon floor 'cause he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money? And his dad is gone and..."

They kept in silence for a moment. She didn't want to talk about it anymore and he was trying to figure out if she would sell her soul to make it all better.

"It doesn't explain why you left Uruk."

Then she told him everything. She would never know why she trusted him in that very moment, she just did and it felt like he'd listen to anything she had to say. He really wanted to know what happened and she could read it in his face. She told him about the foreign man who once went to the tavern, how he seemed to be good and how she fell in love with him. She told about the day they started dating and when he asked her to keep it in secret, then she told about the day her sister died and he asked her to run away and marry him. She had nothing to lose and no one to leave behind, so she went with him. She couldn't know who he was and what he did to live. The man a thief and as they arrived to Larsa he was arrested. He ran away and came back to her several times, but he kept being arrested so she decided she wouldn't wait for him anymore. She traveled alone for a few weeks before finding out she was pregnant, but it was too late to come back, so she settled down in Lagash. Things where pretty difficult there, she couldn't get a proper job and then a man offered her some food and a place to stay. She worked for him at the brothel since that day and she couldn't leave because she needed money to feed her and her two-years-old baby.

"For you this is just a good time, but for me... This is what I call life." She said as a tear rolled over her face.

Crowley felt angry and he couldn't understand what happened inside her mind. He gabbed her soulders and shook her like he was trying to wake her from a nightmare.

"Girl, you're not the only one to have a baby, you understand me? That's no excuse to be living all crazy, damn it... What are you doing to you life?"

"Everyday I wake up hopping to die." She said as she took his hands off her. "I a Greek, don't you think I'm far away from home? And you know why? It's because I know about pain, because me and my sister ran away so our father couldn't rape us. Before I was a teenager I've been throught more shit you can't even relate to." At this moment she already bursted in tears and her voice was knoted as she was trying not to cry. "So tell me, Mr., what would **you** do?"

"I'd get up on my feet and stop making tired excuses." He said low, still looking into her eyes. She looked at him and cleaned up her face, putting on a very false smile. She was fragille and he knew she had a lot to ask for.

"So... will you go away or will you pay for my time and make my tired excuses worth it?"

Crowley didn't think about what was he doing, he just kissed her. Not because he was paying for it, not because they made a deal (which they didn't) and for sure not because he was sorry for her. He wasn't. He was still angry about the way she dealed with her troubles but she had ben throught so much bad stuff and she didn't deserve it. Ok, maybe he was a little sorry.

"Tell me what you need." He whispered as they pulled away. They kept very close, though, and he stroked her cheek and smiled when he noticed she didn't open her eyes. "Anything. Just tell me and I can give it to you, just like magic. Even if you think it's impossible, just gotta ask and I'll give it to you."

"I'm a single mother and a prostitute." She said, finally opening her eyes and stroking the hand that rested on her face, like Crowley was too stupid to notice the obvious. "The only way something could get better for me would change the whole world, make it possible for a woman to live without a husband... Or find a man who doesn't care that I already have a son and is brave enough to marry me and take me somewhere anyone knows who or what I am."

"Do you want it? Do you wanna be a house wife in a land where no one knows you and a husband that isn't your father's son?"

"It's what I want the most." Crowley was just about to kiss her again, this time to seal the deal, but this time she refused. She let go of his hand, walked to the rampart and looked to the distant ground as she continued her speech. "But I don't deserve it. I trully believe the gods wouldn't let any of this happen if I didn't deserved to be punished."

"Punished for what? Did you kill your neighbor's cat or something?"

Evangeline laughed with no humor.

"Maybe, I don't know. I can't remember doing anything so bad, but I'm sure I did. If I just could remember I'd pray for forgiveness and maybe they'd accept it. Someone told me the gods are benevolent if you regret what you did but I can't regret what I don't remember, can I? So I'll just live and be punished until the day I die and face the god I pissed, so he or she will finally tell me what I did. Then my soul might go to the Island of the Blessed."

Crowley held her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder as he sighed. People believed so many shit about gods and he'd normally roll his eyes and go look for another soul do buy... But not with her. He'd wanted that soul for five years and knowing her story made her wish she could be happy before meeting the Hell Hounds.

"There's only one God, darling, and I'm not sure if he's so vengeful. Actually, I don't believe He gives a shit. Just because your life was awful until now it doesn't mean you comited a crime and is being punished. The next ten years can be the best years you could ever imagine. Just accept it, an oportunity like that can't be dismissed."

"You care..." She affirmed. "It's more than anyone ever did for me, so thank you." She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, touching their foreheads and teasing his lips. "Even if you could do it for me, I can't accept it  because you can't change what I believe." This time Evangeline was the one who kissed first, just a lazy and wet kiss but enough to make herself breathless. If Crowley was human, he'd be breathless too. "I don't want you to pay for me. I'll sleep with you if you want but you hearing and caring about me was enough payment."

Crowley was a demon, he could take that offer and take advantage of her easily... Why it was so difficul to speak when he was about to say yes? Of course, because he cared. He remembered why was she working there... Her son, alone and starving because her mother was too stubborn to do anything wrong so she was trying her best on the right way. That's why he said no. That's why he gave her a few golden coins and told her she needed to feed his son, and then he had her so gently he almost felt human. 


End file.
